familia disfuncional: fracciones yaoi
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: grimmjow salva a dos fracciones de un destino cruel, pero no esta seguro de que fuera lo mejor. ulquiorra es su amor platónico y szayel se convirtió en su loco fan. podra grimm sobrevivir? YAOI ulquigrimm y muchas parejas. pésimo summary
1. nacen los problemas

Hola, el primer capitulo de la gran saga de bizarreces: FRACCIONES YAOI

n.n el primer capitulo es algo serio, BD pero tan pronto agarremos confianza vendrán los problemas para cierta pantera azul y el indo murcielaguito BD

si, también tiene un ulquigrimm muy leve, pero todo a su debido tiempo

Dedicado a sandez-uchiha por que sin ella, las fracciones yaoi no existirían  
n.n espero les guste y dejen un comentario

perdónenme si tengo errores, aun no he visto mucho de la serie, pero no pude resistirme

Los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen y bla bla bla. Si llego atener algún error perdónenme y háganmelo saber, aun desconozco mucho de la serie

* * *

Cap 1: nacen los problemas.

Todos los arrancar se había reunido, presenciarían el surgimiento de un nuevo espada, un numero especial para la batalla que se avecinaba. Una gran bestia, al menos a ojos de Grimmjow, de gran tamaño y muy salvaje para ser un asducha. Ni siquiera tenía una forma definida, parecía más una masa gelatinosa que un hollow

Ya había visto el proceso de arrancarisacion antes, pero el aura parecía más densa y estaba tardando más de la cuenta. Miro a Aizen, aunque estaba sentado con una mano en el brazo del sillón y con su cabeza recargada, como solía sentarse siempre, podía percibir que el rey de hueco mundo estaba preocupado.

Ulquiorra Cifer miraba la operación, poniendo atención a los detalles, tan estático como siempre, sin expresión alguna. Pero si lo mirabas con atención podías apreciar una leve preocupación por el retraso. Al lado de Ulquiorra se encontraba el más grande científico de hueco mundo, Szayel Aporro Granz, sonriendo de manera arrogante, le encantaba la tensión del momento y la emoción de no saber que pasaría.

Demasiado tiempo desperdiciado, grimmjow estaba aburrido y el proceso demoraba mucho. Incluso comenzaba a sentir sueño. Sus ojos vagaron nuevamente por el recinto y pudo ver a la quinta espada, Nnoitra Jiruga, mirando sus uñas con gran interés, pues en aquel cuarto de decoración minimalista no había nada con que distraerse.

Grimmjow se encontró mirando las partículas de polvo que flotaban a su alrededor, eso era el colmo, nunca había estado tan aburrido. Y no era el único, el resto de los espadas ahí presentes se entretenían como podían

Un crujido resonó por toda la habitación. Todos los ojos se posaron en el nuevo arrancar, al parecer por fin saldría. Szayel se ajusto los lentes para no perder ni un detalle, nnoitra se inclino hacia delante curioso y grimmjow le imito.

El cuarto se lleno de una densa niebla, todos esperaban el surgimiento de aquel ser tan poderoso. El silencio se apodero del recinto cuando la nube se comenzó a disipar, frente a los ojos de aizen no había un arrancar guerrero, y todo el poder que se sentía en su presencia se había esfumado, del gran asducha solo quedaban dos pequeñas niñas

-…-aizen las miro por unos instantes, ni siquiera el creía que ellas fueran el resultado de la arrancarizacion, pero al fin se levanto y camino imponente, como solo el sabe hacerlo, hacia sus dos nuevos arrancar –cuales son sus nombre?- pregunto

-s…-Sad –hablo con dificultad una de las niñas, de larga cabellera negra y vivaces ojos. –Sad… Surua Käärme – aizen puso su mano en la cabeza de la pequeña y delineo los restos de su mascara que formaban un curioso tocado con forma de serpiente.

-Bien –le sonrió, sus ojos se posaron sobre la otra parte, una niña no mas grande que su compañera y de cabellos color verde esmeralda – y tu?

-yo…- se escondió un poco intimidada por la mirada del ex-capitan –soy Sai…Zar Dranchen- su voz tembló al terminar su nombre.

Las observo por algunos segundos y trato de sentir su reiatsu, pero era pequeño, apenas perceptible. ¿Que era la que había pasado? ¿Como todo ese poder se había esfumado?

-(que hare con ellas?)-se pregunto sin dejar de mirarlas, no se veían con potencial para la batalla -escuchen con atención- les dijo mirando las con cierto afecto paternal –las asignare al cuidado de uno de los espadas

-khkukukuku- Grimmjow escucho como Szayel reprimía una risa. Se podía ver que el científico estaba bastante emocionado, al parecer aquellas niñas le resultaban muy intrigantes.

-(pobres, es posible que terminen siendo uno de sus experimentos)- pensó la sexta espada mirando a las nuevas integrantes del ejercito de aizen. Una de las niñas, la de cabellos verdes, sintió que la observaban y busco con sus ojos color miel. No tardo en dar con la mirada turquesa. – (que miras?)- se pregunto mientras sus labios se curvaban en una mueca de fastidio. Esperaba que la pequeña le girara el rostro asustada, pero por el contrario dibujo en su rostro una linda sonrisa y saludo con la mano

Szayel se acerco y comenzó a inspeccionar a las chicas, las miraba como verdaderos ratones de laboratorio, sonriendo al pensar en cuantos experimentos podría realizar en ellas y todo bajo el pretexto de descubrir que había pasado. Llevo su mano hacia la mejilla de la pelinegra para tocarla, pero la pequeña le rehuyó.

-grrr…- y no solo eso, grimmjow pudo oír claramente como aquella niña le gruñía. Talvez no servían para la batalla, pero tenían buen instinto de supervivencia, pensó el peliazul sonriendo para sus adentros. Pero eso poco les serviría si szayel se las llevaba.

Szayel las siguió examinando con su sonrisa altanera y maliciosa, las pobres niñas estaban juntas, temblando y tratando de protegerse entre ellas de aquellos ojos maliciosos.

Grimmjow no podía dejar de mirarlas, su mente se empeñaba en mostrarle imágenes de lo que pasaría si el pelirrosa las agregaba a su fracción. Las veía llenas de heridas y con tubos saliendo de sus gargantas y venas, con heridas infectadas que supuraban sangre casi negra, sufriendo a cada segundo por los continuos procesos "científicos" de Szsayel.

¿Pero eso que le preocupada? No debía preocuparlo, aquellas arrancars ni siquiera eran fuertes como para considerar unirlas a su fracción. Sin embargo no podía sacar aquellas imágenes de su cabeza, sentía una presión en su pecho al verlas temblar.

-quiero a las fracciones- anuncio. El pelirrosa levanto rápidamente la vista, buscando a aquel que había osado robar sus nuevos especimenes

-claro, si las quieres pasara a estar bajo tu cuidado- le recordó aizen, con un chasquido de dedos aizen hizo traer algo para las chicas. Pero como esperaban la aparición de un arrancar mas grande y solo uno, solo pudieron darles con una cobija, tardarían un poco en conseguirles ropa

-si, si lo que sea- contesto acercándose a las chicas

-que poco usual- le dijo el científico con altanería –no es normal que tomes bajo tu mando seres débiles, grimmjow

-jump, lo que integre a mi fracción es mi problema- le respondió con brusquedad

-por que no me las prestas un rato?- le pregunto –te prometo que las haré buenas guerreras –sus ojos se tornaron maliciosos.

Las niñas se acercaron hacia el peliazul, lo miraron con sus ojitos suplicantes, Rogando mentalmente que no las dejara en manos de ese sujeto tan macabro. Grimm las miro por el rabillo del ojo y confirmo su idea, no dejaría que les hicieran experimentos.

-así están bien – las niñas sonrieron y se escondieron a sus espaldas. –yo hare que su poder aumente

-aaah~ y como planeas hacer eso? – pregunto sarcástico el pelirrosa. Grimmjow dio un paso hacia szayel, casi quedando a centímetros del científico

-eso ya es asunto mió- esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa y se alejo- ustedes dos, muévanse- no hizo falta que lo repitiera, las niñas lo siguieron casi corriendo.

Grimmjow las llevo a su cuarto, no podía llevarlas con su fracción…no sin ropa. sus nuevas fracciones le miraban sin saber que hacer, y grimmjow devolvía una mirada similar.

-que haré con ustedes? –se acerco y las miro con detenimiento. Un golpe llamo su atención, alguien tocaba a su puerta. – si?- pregunta con desgano

-aizen-sama me pidió que te trajera la ropa- escucho la voz monocorde del cuarto espada

-ah, pasa- contesto sin ánimos, su cabeza estaba bastante ocupada pensando que hacer. Ulquiorra abrió la puerta y paso al cuarto, los ojos de la pequeña pelinegra se posaron en el.

-toma grimmjow- le extendió el paquete de ropa. La pequeña sad le miraba curiosa, aquellos ojos verdeas llamaban a gritos su atención, sentía mucha curiosidad por lo que escondían. – que tanto miras, mujer? – le pregunto

-yo…-su voz fue presa de los nervios, no sabia que decir, pero se sintió feliz al poder mirar directo a aquellos ojos tan extraños y cristalinos.

-tomen, vístanse ya- les ordeno, pero las dos niñas no se movieron –acaso no saben hacer nada?

-es que...no podemos – objeto sad

-eh? Porque no?- les pregunto arqueando una ceja

-nos están viendo, así no podemos cambiarnos- dijeron a coro con las mejillas sonrojadas

-hay por el…-iba a protestar, pero ulquiorra le interrumpió

-dales la privacidad que te piden- poso su mano en el hombro del peliazul y le obligo a voltear para dejar a las chicas cambiarse.

Grimmjow miro la mano en su hombro tan blanca y tersa, al instante comenzó a sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban. Para evitar que aquel tenue sonrojo se hiciera evidente para el pelinegro grimmjow salio del cuarto.

-como sea –murmuro mientras ulquiorra cerraba la puerta tras de si

-oye sad…-dijo la pequeña fracción de cabello verde- esos dos…

-si, hacen linda pareja- respondió, las dos niñas sonrieron con malicia mientras se cambiaban.

* * *

Fin del primer capitulo, n.n espero les halla gustado, se me olvidaba mencionar, habrá muchas mas parejas en este fic, pero se irán mostrando con forme las fracciones los conozcan.

Onegai, dejen un review y háganme sonreír. Si quieren conocer más de las pequeñas fracciones y saber como son físicamente visiten mi galería o la de sandez en deviant art.

Mi galería de bleach: .com/gallery/#BLEACH

La de mí querida amiga sad: .com/gallery/


	2. bienvenida y dolor de cabeza

Hola! Les traigo el segundo cap de fracciones yaoi. A partir de aquí se denota más el interés del gatito por nuestro querido ulqui. U.U me cuesta mucho trabajo el estilo de hablar de ulquiorra, pero ya le voy agarrando la onda n.n disfrútenlo

* * *

Cap 2: bienvenida y dolor de cabeza

Grimmjow esperaba fuera del cuarto, mirando el vació de los pasillos con nerviosismo. Sus ojos se desviaban de vez en cuando hacia su acompañante, la espada numero 4; su mente se atormentaba preguntando por que seguía allí, pero no lograba encontrar una razón coherente. Tan solo una mirada fugas a través del rabillos del ojo bastaba para acelerar los latidos del corazón.

¿Por que? ¿Por que su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera? Y no solo era su corazón lo que se alteraba, si dejaba de moverse podía sentir como todo su cuerpo se adormecía y se tornaba torpe. Sus manos temblaban y sentía clara ente como sus mejillas se tornaban de un carmín tan intenso como el de la sangre fresca.

-Ya?- pregunto grimmjow a través de la puerta, aquel silencio que adornaba las noches le estaba poniendo nervioso

-si!- respondieron al unísono. La puerta se abrió lentamente y aunque las dos niñas, ya portaban el uniforme, lucían molestas. Jalaban su ropa y trataban de acomodarla

-y ahora que les pasa?-

-me lastima- se quejo sad mientras abría la chamarra y trataba de acomodar el cuello de la ropa, le oprimía los restos de la mascara sobre su traquea. Pero no podía lograr acabar con la sensación de sofocación

-ah, pero si serás inútil- le regaño grimmjow, la niña frunció el seño dispuesta a dar una respuesta mordaz, pero no hubo tiempo, con un movimiento rápido el peliazul abrió un poco mas el uniforme para doblar el cuello sobre los hombros y formar un escote mas pronunciado, que ya no moleste a la niña.- ya?- pregunta escondiendo la ternura de su voz

La cuarta espada mira curioso, nunca espero que grimmjow pudiera tener ese tipo de comportamiento. El peliazul se percato de que la mirada lozana de Ulquiorra estaba sobre el, aquel entumecimiento repentino comenzó a subir por sus piernas.

-bueno, bueno- dijo tratando de librarse de los nervios – mi cuarto no es sala de reunión, todos fuera.

Aun sin saber a donde ir, las niñas se dispusieron a salir; pero sai no había dado ni tres pasos cuando callo estrepitosamente.

-…aauh- se queja en el piso. Se levanta e intenta avanzar otra vez, pero de igual forma a penas avanza se tropieza.- esta cosa es estorbosa- se queja jalando el hakama –no puedo caminar – gruño molesta tratando de romper la tela

-si haces eso te quedaras sin ropa- le regaño el peliazul

-pero es que me estorba- insistió la pequeña sin dejar de tirar la ropa

-si la rompes te vas a quedar desnuda- insistió la sexta espada.

-llévala al departamento de sastrería- le murmuro ulquiorra. Pero apenas había dicho eso cuando la tela se rasgo ruidosamente.

-te dije que no la jalaras- le regaño, los ojos ámbar de la pequeña se humedecieron

-no le grites- sad salio a la defensa de su compañera. –no lo hizo con intención

-calla!- el peliazul frunció el seño al sentirse retado. Pero al mirar a la pelinegra esta no sea amedrento, continuo mirando con furia al superior. –para ya!– gruño, la chica retrocedió asustada. – y tu- dijo mirando a la pequeña peliverde – rompiste tu ropa? pues te jodes y tendrás que usarla así

Pero el resultado no fue lo que Grimmjow esperaba, la chica no se doblego a la orden. Por el contrario de sus ojos escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas y su cuerpo se estremeció. La mirada de los pelinegros se poso en el arrancar de ojos felinos y crearon en el un gran nerviosismo.

-agh! – sin decir mas grimmjow tomo ala chica y la cargo en su espalda. –( maldición, por que me miras así, piedra paliducha?!)- se pregunto mientras avanzaba hacia el departamento de sastrería con la chica sujeta de sus espaldas

-sad!!, vamos no te quedes atrás- clamo la pequeña agitando su mano para sad no se perdiera.

-voy!- presurosa la pelinegra siguió al que era su jefe, no sin antes dar una ultima mirada a ulquiorra y sonreírle sutilmente.

- (el comportamiento de grimmjow es…anormal)- pensó el ojiverde al verlo avanzar con sus dos nuevas fracciones. Era extraño verlo preocupado por alguien que no fuera el, y era aun mas raro verlo dedicando atención con sus fracciones.

Avanzo lento siguiendo la ruta del peliazul, aizen le había pedido que averiguara como se desarrollaban los nuevos miembros de su ejército. Y como uno de los más fieles servidores de aizen-sama cumpliría esa misión con excelencia.

- Oi!!! –llamo la sexta espada mientras abría la puerta, pero dentro del taller de costura no había nadie. Sus ojos se pasearon por el lugar –ni modo, te quedaras así por un tiempo

-oye, bájame- le pidió la peliverde ya mas calmada.

-que planeas hacer?

-arreglar mi ropa- sonrió mientras se deslizaba de la espalda de su superior. – me prestas tu chamarra?

-que? Para que la quieres?- miro dudoso ala pequeña fracción

-para poder quiéreme usarla mientras arreglo mi ropa- extendió su mano esperando que le dieran la prenda que solicitaba. Sin comprender lo que la pequeña hacia grimmjow se quito la chamarra y se la dio, no creía que con eso pudiera cubrirse pero lo hizo. La amarro a su cintura y así pudo quitarse el pantalón con libertad.

-te ayudo?- su compañera no tardo en llegar, rápidamente las niñas se pusieron a cortar la tela y hacer dobleces. Bajo la mirada preocupada del peliazul.

-están seguras de lo que hacen?- grimmjow se recargo en el umbral de la puerta –si lo echan a perder no pienso dejarte mi chamarra todo el día.- era entretenido mirarlas trabajar, de verdad parecían saber lo que hacían.

Al poco rato grimmjow comenzó a sentirse incomodo, como si algo le mirara. Giro el rostro hacia atrás y…

-WAAAA!!! – casi muere de un infarto. El pálido espada estaba justo tras de el y no solo eso, grimmjow por poco roza sus labios con los del pelinegro.- que demonios haces ahí?!!- Grito sorprendido –eres mas silencioso que una cucaracha! Por que diablos espías a la gente?!

-…-no hubo respuesta. Y esto solo empeoro las cosas para el peliazul.

-habla! Carajo!- gruño mas nervioso que enojado, eso se podía apreciar en el tenue rubor de sus mejillas.

-ya esta!- anunciaron al unísono las pequeñas. Muy orgullosas mostraron su obra

-santo dios!- exclamo sorprendido grimmjow al ver en que habían transformado el pantalón.- que es eso?

-Una falda- sonrió la chica de cabellos color jade.- no esta linda?- pregunto con ternura.

-que ust…- grimmjow no pudo objetar nada. La monocorde voz de ulquiorra le interrumpió

-al parecer no son tan inútiles como creías, grimmjow- ese comentario hizo que las mejillas del peliazul se sonrojaran. La cuarta espada se acerco a las pequeñas fracciones y puso una mano sobre sus cabezas. –han hecho un buen trabajo

-jump…maldita piedra paliducha, solo esta maleducando a mis fracciones-se quejo con fastidio

-tu no estas orgulloso de nosotras, grimm-chan?- preguntaron a coro las chicas con un tierno puchero infantil

-…-el silencio reino en aquel lugar- co..Como me llamaron?- al fin pronuncio el ojiazul

-grimm-chan- repitieron con una sonrisa inocente. El superior sintió como su alma, o lo que quedaba de ella, se fugaba de su cuerpo, ahora si le habían perdido todo el respeto.

* * *

Caminado por el pasillo iba cierto científico pelirrosa, murmuraba algunas maldiciones mientras trataba de quitar una gran mancha púrpura de su ropa. No tenia ni la menor idea de que era la cosa que le había ensuciado pero necesitaba limpiarlo antes de que terminara por dañar la tela.

-no me llamen así!- a sus oídos llego la sensual voz de cierto arrancar felino. Levanto la vista asombrado, nunca se había percatado de lo melodiosa que era aquella voz, tan profunda y ronca, tan sensual. Y al mirarlo enojado, con aquella sonrisa maliciosa y las mejillas invadidas por oleadas de sangre, ese cuerpo bien delineado y casi divino…su cuerpo se estremeció.

-_"pero que bello eres, grimmjow"_- susurro al aire. Una sonrisa adorno su rostro y avanzo –oooh grimmjow- su voz adquirió un tono meloso –como te va a con tus nuevas adquisiciones? Vas a dejar que las arregle para ti?

Tan solo verlo acercase, las fracciones se escondieron. A punto estuvieron de correr a refutarse tras su jefe, pero al ver la cercanía que este tenia con el de cabellos rosado prefirieron esconderse tras ulquiorra.

-ya te lo dije, están bien así- contesto mirando de reojo a la octava espada

-vamos, te prometo que no sufrirán…- sonrió ampliamente mientras se acercaba al peliazul –_"o eso intentare"_- murmuro

-que?- la sexta espada no logro entender

-que podríamos discutirlo en mi laboratorio- mintió con una mirada insinuante y su sonrisa coqueta

-grimm-chan…- sus dos fracciones le llamaron- vámonos, por favor –rogaron aun escondidas tras el pálido espada.

-y ahora que les pasa?- ajeno a todo lo que szayel le insinuaba, el felino volteo y gruño –son mas molestas que un niño chiquito

-si me las prestas las hare mas educadas y obedientes- ofreció arrancar de ojos color ámbar.

-por favor- repitieron las chicas con temor marcado en sus voces

-Grimmjow.. – llamo el de mas alto rango – hay cosas de la cuales quisiera discutir contigo y las fracciones – estas lo miraron con cierto toque esperanzador en las pupilar – son temas que me encomendó Aizen-sama – su mirada se situaba en Szayel – tendrás que posponer tus experimentos para otra ocasión que fuese mas conveniente, en todo caso… -coloco las manos sobre las cabezas de las pequeñas – a mi parecer, ninguna de las dos necesita modificaciones sobre su rendimiento o comportamiento

-vez? No soy el único que lo opina. – grimmjow se alejo del científico y empezó a caminar. Las dos fracciones dieron una última mirada al pelirrosa, tomaron a ulquiorra, una de cada mano, y lo jalaron con ellas

La gélida mirada de szayel se poso en las tres figuras que se alejaban

-esas fracciones deformes…-gruño enojado el menor de los grantz. – y la maldita cuarta…son un estorbo- pero no en balde era el científico mas grande de todo hueco mundo, su mente no tardo en formular un buen plan para poder acercarse a grimmjow sin ningún problema. Emprendió el camino a su laboratorio tenia cosas que hacer. –me voy a divertir mucho descuartizando a esas niñas

* * *

Hasta aquí! :3 este es el segundo capitulo. Espero les este gustando. Para el próximo capitulo un poco de Nnoitra x Tesla. Y claro esta mas ulquigrimm.


	3. pasion, odio y ponzoña

Hola, hola!!!

Como ven, aquí estoy con la tercera entrega de las fracciones yaoi. Espero les este gustando y si no les gusta…..para que lo leen? Saben recibí una critica muy fea departe de una chica. Tomare lo bueno dejare lo malo, trate de darle mas calidad a este capitulo, y créanme que me gusto. Espero dejen reviews

Y tengo que advertirles, es probable que no haya línea de tiempo y salgan arrancars que no deberían como Il Forte o D-roy, incluso Wonderwice. Si algunas cosa no se apegan a la serie es por que es un fic, y puede pasar lo que yo quiera. (Si saben de algún error garrafal, por favor, infórmenme de manera cortes, dulce y delicada, tratare de modificarlo)

* * *

Cap 3: pasion, odio y ponzoña

-Y bien? Que tienes que decir?- Grimmjow detenía el paso

-Aizen-sama quiere que las mantenga vigiladas, así que se les asignara un cuarto cercano al tuyo- informo sin emoción alguna

-aja, algo mas?- pregunto el peliazul

-estaré haciendo rondas para ver el progreso que tengan

-_"eso nos da oportunidad de unirlos"-_ le susurro la pequeña serpiente a su compañera

_-"pronto haremos que Grimm-chan sea la pareja de…_

-que tanto murmuran?- Grimmjow las miraba sospechando que algo tramaban

-nada- contestaron con una sonrisa inocente. Su superior por poco les cree.

-como te decía…-Ulquiorra retomo su informe dando datos si importancia como donde dormirían y el tipo de entrenamiento que en el que el señor de las noches quería ver mejoras –mañana se llevara a cabo una junta con Aizen-sama. El acceso será restringido- el ojiverde miro como las niñas murmuraban entre si, al parecer algo planeaban.

-esta bien. Algo mas piedra paliducha?- pregunto el peliazul tratando de no mirar a la cuarta espada a los ojos.

-no…- Ulquiorra ya se iba, pero logro percibir algo raro en el rostro del sexto espada. –Grimmjow…-detuvo su marcha y regreso cerca del arrancar felino, con curiosidad se acerco

-kkkh! –el peliazul apenas pudo retroceder unos milímetros al ver a Ulquiorra aproximarse

- …tu rostro se ha puesto rojo- aquello llamo la atención del cuarto espada, nunca había visto aquella perturbación. –por que? –pregunto con cierta curiosidad.

-que…que dices?- retrocedió mientras sus mejillas enrojecían mas

-tu rostro se esta poniendo rojo, por que? – La cuarta espada llevo su mano a las mejillas rojizas y las toco un poco –tu temperatura corporal no esta normal

La sexta espada abrió la boca para contestar, pero su voz se rehusó a salir. Sus nervios le traicionaban y si no lograba controlarse terminaría haciendo algo estupido y vergonzoso.

- ahh…-apenas una silaba, no pudo ni siquiera articular una palabra pequeña, un simple "no" hubiera servido pero el universo estaba en su contra. La atmósfera se torno densa, el aire frió y pesado casi irrespirable para el peliazul. El solo tacto de aquella blanca mano le hacia estremecer –no es nada!– de un golpe le aparto de la cuarta espada. Se giro rápidamente y llamo a la niñas –muévanse, tengo cosas que hacer!

Ulquiorra se quedo viendo como Grimmjow se alejaba, seguido por las dos niñas que se despedían de el agitando sus manos. El pelinegro levanto su mano e inconscientemente repitió el ademán, cuando reacciono miro su mano se había movido como si no fuera parte de el .

-Grimm-chan te gusta Ulquiorra-sama? – le dijeron a coro las pequeñas

-…-el ojiazul sintió una cubetaza de agua fría caerle encima y los colores se le subieron de golpe al rostro. Giro lentamente y miro a las pequeñas como si se tratase del demonio mismo –que…que han dicho?

-que a ti te gusta Ulquiorra-sama- siseo la serpiente con malicia

-pero que idioteces dicen!- les regaño con las mejillas rojas como tomates maduros

-pero es que es verdad- insistió la pequeña de ojos dorados- te sonrojaste con solo oír su nombre, el te gusta- dijo mientras señalaba sus mejillas –mira, estas rojo

-…-Grimmjow no podía creerlo, acaso hablaban en serio? Tenia que ser una broma, como el gran Grimmjow Jaegerjaques iba a sentirse atraído por la insensible piedra paliducha de Ulquiorra? Si, era lindo pero…Demonios! que estaba pensando? Ulquiorra no era lindo, no tenia gracia, nada que le llamara la atención; aunque aquellos ojos melancólicos eran tan seductores…Maldición! Lo había hecho otra vez

-Grimmjow?- lo llamaron con desesperación sus fracciones, se había quedado pasmado y no reaccionaba.

-no, claro que no!!- dijo al fin –a mí no me gusta Ulquiorra, lo odio

-pues del odio al amor hay un paso- objeto la pequeña de grandes ojos mulatos.

-a callar de una vez!- acabaron con la paciencia del peliazul –Ulquiorra les dijo donde estaban sus cuartos no? –las pequeñas asintieron – pues a dormir!

-pero no tenemos sueño- reclamaron

-ME VALE! Los niños pequeños se duermen temprano!– dicho esto las mando a dormir.

* * *

-toma, cuídalas- Grimmjow dejaba a las dos niñas bajo el cuidado de Il Forte Grantz

-que? Por que yo?- preguntaba alarmado el rubio mientras trataba de librarse de las niñas

-tengo una junta y no puedo llevarlas. Tu tienen un hermano, no? –Las empujo dentro del cuarto de Il Forte –ya tienes experiencia, entretenlas un rato

-claro que no! Yo no cuide a Szayel de pequeño- fue muy tarde, Grimmjow se alejo. El rubio se quedo pasmado unos instantes pensando que haría con las dos niñas –bien hermanas, pórtense bien y…-no estaban…no estaban? A donde diablos había ido? –mierda! Grimmjow me matara!- rápidamente salio a buscarlas.

* * *

Mientras las niñas seguían sigilosamente a arrancar felino, su reiatsu era tan bajo que ni siquiera eran detectables, una ventaja para ellas. Pero para su mala fortuna antes de que pudieran alcanzarlo Grimmjow entro en un cuarto y la puesta se cerró

-aaah…-gimió triste la pequeña peliverde –yo quería ir con grimm-chan

-para de una vez, Tesla!- se escuchaba un grito desde el pasillo. Las dos voltearon a buscar quien gritaba y vieron surgir del fondo una sombra grande y espigada que las intimido de inmediato –para ya!!- ante tal grito Sai y Sad se escondieron rápidamente en un pequeño rincón.

-pero Nnoitra-sama –una sombra un poco mas pequeña y delicada se acercaba caminando unos pasos atrás- esa herida puede infectarse

-no me voy a morir por una herida así- jalaba su brazo que el pequeño rubio trataba de vendar para detener el sangrado

-Nnoitra-sama, por favor- rogaba preocupado, mientras le cerraba el paso.

-muévete – ordenaba secamente

-tan solo déjeme limpiarla

-cállate!- gritaba desesperado, sabía que iba tarde y aun que le importaba poco no quería escuchar burlas de nadie. Puso una mano en el hombro del rubio y trato de moverle- quítate, Tesla!- pero el chico opuso resistencia y se negó a moverse. Sus ojos suplicantes se posaron en las pupilas negras, con las manos temblorosas tomaron la mano herida de su superior y la estrecharon suavemente

-por favor…no más de un minuto- rogo por última vez, el miedo en su voz era notable pero la determinación que tenia por ayudar al pelinegro era mayor que la amenaza de cualquier golpe

-jo…-contuvo las ganas de decir una grosería y permitió que su leal fracción le curara. –date prisa

-si, Nnoitra-sama- presurosa la fracción curo la herida y la vendo con mucho cuidado. Las niñas miraban asombradas la dedicación que aquel arrancar tenia. –Ya he terminado- anuncio con una sonrisa apenas perceptible en sus labios

Sin decir una palabra Nnoitra reanudo su marcha al cuarto de juntas, con el rubio siguiéndole de cerca. Pero al llegara la puerta Kaname Tousen, uno de los generales traidores, le cerró el paso al rubio

-Aizen-sama especifico que solo podrían asistir espadas

-pero…-la fracción iba a protestar

-cállate, Tesla!!- gruño molesto la quinta espada –no me hagas perder mas el tiempo, espera afuera- gruño el pelinegro mientras entraba al cuarto y cerraba la puerta.

El chico se quedo fuera del cuarto, mirando la puerta fijamente y esperando que su superior saliera. Cualquiera habría dicho que tesla era una estatua, de pie, inmóvil y casi sin parpadear, con la respiración lenta y tranquila. Si Nnoitra no salía era capaz de permanecer ahí parado por días enteros, sin mover un músculo. Como un perro fiel que espera a que su amo regrese a casa, por que nnoitra era su amo y señor, la lealtad hacia Aizen no podía compararse con lo que sentía por la quinta espada.

Tan pronto la imponente figura de Nnoitra Jiruga se hacia presente, Tesla sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, su piel se erizaba y apenas era capaz de contener esas inmensas ganas de sonreír y abrazarlo. Por que Nnoitra no gustaba de esas manifestaciones de afecto, ni de ninguna que no fuera un halago para su orgullo de guerrero y menos una caricia, eso no estaba permitido, por que lo hacia parecer débil.

Tan metido estaba tesla en sus pensamientos que no noto como las niñas se acercaban lentamente, ni se percato del instante en que Sai y Sad se posaron frente a el y comenzaron a mirarlo con gran curiosidad. Los minutos pasaban lentos y Tesla seguía perdido en su mundo

-eres la novia de ese espada? – pregunto al fin la peliverde mirando bajo el filo de sus casco.

-mande?...-Tesla tardo un poco en comprender la pregunta, mas que nada por lo concentrado que estaba. -podrías repetir tu pregunta- dijo cortésmente aunque con un tono un tanto distante.

-que si eres la novia de ese espada tan alto- repitió esbozando una sonrisa traviesa

-…- el joven de ojos dorados se conmociono por la pregunta tan extraña y permaneció unos segundo sin poder articular palabra –yo…yo no soy la pareja de Nnoitra-sama- contesto al fin con un poco de tristeza

-eh? Por que?- pregunto decepcionada la chica del casco de dragón

-es lógico Sai, lo viste?- le dijo la chica de ojos oscuros- era enorme- dijo haciendo ademanes con sus brazos- daba mucho miedo.

-Nnoitra-sama no es tan malo- Tesla salio a la defensa de la quinta espada –es solo que es un poco…-pensó la palabra –arisco. Pero no es malo.

-jo, si tu lo dices- Sad le sonrió.

-ustedes son las fracciones de Grimmjow-sama, no?- pregunto tratando de hacer memoria

-sip, soy Sad –saludo la chica de cabellos oscuros, hizo una pequeña reverencia y prosiguió –ella es Sai

-hola, mucho gusto- contesto e imito a su amiga, tomo los bordes de su falda y reverencio un poco.

-mi nombre es Tesla, la fracción de Nnoitra Jiruga, la quinta espada- se presento militarmente.

-nee, quieres jugar?- peguntaron a coro las niñas una vez terminadas la presentaciones, el joven rubio les caía bien y verlo solito no les gustaba.

-no puedo- se disculpo

-por que no?- pregunto la chica del tocado de serpiente

-tengo que esperar a Nnoitra-sama

-pero el esta en la junta va a tardar en salir- trataron de convencerlo. Pero Tesla se mantenía firme.

-anda, solo un rato- la peliverde le tomo del brazo y le jalo un poco –estaremos cerca

-lo siento, pero no puedo- poso sus pupilas de nuevo en la puerta

-te gusta, verdad?- murmuro Sad con una enigmática sonrisa

-…- Tesla se abstuvo de contestar, pero sus mejillas sonrojadas le delataron. Las pequeñas soltaron una risita cristalina, como cuando un niño encuentra un dulce, las preguntas indecorosas no se hicieron esperar

-el sabe que te gusta?- preguntaba Sai, el joven negaba con la cabeza

-por que no?- proseguía Sad. Tesla bajaba la cabeza tristemente

-Nnoitra-sama no esta interesado en eso- murmuro con un nudo en la garganta.

-pero…

-Nnoitra-sama no se fijaría en alguien como yo- su mirada se poso en el piso

-pero por que no?- Sad se molesto al oír eso –pero yo creo que eres muy lindo- la puerta del cuarto se abrió lentamente y la quinta espada se quedo parado en el umbral de la puerta, escuchando lo que las chicas decían .

-y eres amable –Sai continuo mientras daba brinquitos emocionada – además de que eres muy guapo- las chicas daban la espalda a la puerta por lo que no habían notado que Nnoitra les miraba con furia.

-tu cuerpo esta bien formado y distribuido, no veo impedimento en que llames la atención de quien te rodea. –el arrancar serpiente paseo sus ojos por todo el cuerpo del rubio

-tal vez si usaras ropa un poco más sensual- dijo la peliverde mientras ladeaba la cabeza y trataba de imaginar como modificar la ropa

-ustedes creen?- pregunto Tesla mientras sonreía levemente

- …-el pelinegro respiro profundamente –TESLA!!!! MUEVE EL CULO DE UNA VEZ!! – ante tal grito las 3 fracciones brincaron asustadas, las chicas se abrazaron buscando protección mientras Tesla buscaba con la mirada. Nnoitra sonrió al ver temblar a las niñas y comenzó a caminar

-si, Nnoitra-sama- Tesla le siguió caminando unos pasos atrás, pues temía que el pelinegro se percatara de la sutil sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Tal vez era su imaginación pero podía percibir un poco de celos en la voz de Nnoitra-sama?

-adiós Teslita!!!- se despidieron las niñas agitando las manos. Nnoitra volteo, dio una mirada asesina y soltó un gruñido que hizo correr a las dos fracciones en dirección opuesta.

* * *

-oi Grimmjow~ puedo hablar un momento contigo?- Szayel llamo melosamente al sexto espada. Grimmjow se detuvo, para esperar al científico pelirrosa. –quería mostrarte algo

-no tengo tiempo Szayel, quizás luego- se excuso tontamente.

-Grimmjow, esto te interesa- sonrió malicioso el científico mientras se le acercaba –tengo un experimento que podría ayudarte con esas fracciones tuyas- eso logro captar la atención del peliazul. Szayel le sonrió mientras su mente fraguaba un gran plan – quieres verlo?

-mmm…-la sexta espada dudo

-es un hollow modificado, pero al parecer no fue lo esperado- dijo con decepción-su poder es bajo, pero tiene bastante resistencia- le insistió –tus fracciones podrán practicar con el y así cumplirías las ordenes de aizen

Pero al ver que Grimmjow se mostraba desconfiado y sin intenciones de aceptar, la octava espada le ofreció mostrarle el experimento. Aunque al principio la sexta espada se rehusó, termino accediendo a ver la "cosa". Siguió con lentitud al pelirrosa hasta su laboratorio

-Verona! Lumina!- al entrar al laboratorio szayel llamo a una parte de su fracción. Presurosos los dos hollow se acercaron, pues sabían que su amo no tenía mucha paciencia.

-Szayelaporro-sama, Szayelaporro-sama- los dos se acercaron brincando de una manera extraña y con cierta alegría reflejada en el rostro.

-traigan el experimento L4-MB- les ordena con desden mientras su atención se centraba en su invitado- vamos grimmjow, solo quiero ayudarte- le murmuro al verlo serio

-Szayelaporro-sama, aquí esta- anuncio Verona mientras limuna le hacia coro, al paso de unos minutos aparecieron cargaban una caja pequeña de madera marcada con letras grandes y gruesas como "EXPERIMENTO: L4-MB". Lucia un poco pesada y estaba firmemente sellada con cadenas.

-déjenla ahí- indico sin apartar la mirada de la sexta espada

-seguro que eso no es algo mortal?- murmuro el arrancar felino al ver una sombra que se revolvía inquieta dentro de la caja

-si, no es mortal- se acerco a la caja –solo esta un poco emocionado, tiene un buen rato en la caja y quiere jugar- Szayel se agacho y saco de la caja una pequeña criatura, no mas grande que un perro y de cuernos retorcidos, similares a los de un carnero; un gruesa lana cubría su cuerpo y solo dejaba a la vista cuatro garras de afiladas uñas negras. –lo ves?- le dijo el arrancar de ojos dorados mientras cargaba a la criatura y la mimaba un poco –es totalmente mansa, además en el remoto caso que llegara a atacar con un simple cero lo destruirías fácilmente- Szayel se agacho y volvió a poner el hollow en su caja. –Yo solo quiero ayudarte- le dijo con un tono sensual mientras se enderezaba.

Grimmjow se percato del sutil contoneo que tenía el pelirrosa al caminar y se quedo embobado en el vaivén de aquel cuerpo, tan perdido que no se dio cuenta que Szayel estaba demasiado cerca

-Grimmjow~…-una mano le hace mirar el rostro de Szayel, sus ojos pasean por los finos labios que pronunciaban su nombre con lujuria

-que es lo que….-pero no puede terminar su pregunta, el menor de los Grantz pone un dedo sobre sus labios y le susurra

-shhh…Grimmjow~ yo solo quiero…-se acerco mas al peliazul, sus ojos se entornaron dulcemente para preparar un dulce y embriagante beso. Su cuerpo se recargo en el del arrancar de rango superior, sintiendo su respiración nerviosa y su calor. Una sonrisa apareció sutilmente en sus labios mientras invadía el espacio personal del peliazul.

-sza…yel?- Grimmjow se quedo estático, su mente luchaba tratando de entender como había terminado en esa situación.

* * *

-donde estamos?- se preguntaba Sai mirando las puertas que estaban a cada lado el

Pasillo, cada una a la misma distancia de la otra creando una atmósfera de laberinto infinito.

-no se, todo se ve igual- trataban de regresar con Il Forte. Pero todos los caminos eran iguales y ya no sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban dando vueltas en círculos. Todos los caminos lucían iguales, todas las puertas se parecían y todos los pasillos asemejaban no tener fin.

-mira!- anuncio alegre la peliverde al ver unas escaleras que daba paso a una monumental puerta –no lo recuerdas? Hemos estado ahí!- recordaba la pequeña dragón.

-mmmh…-Sad, la joven serpiente dudaba, pero si, esa puerta le resultaba familiar. –Pues veamos que hay ahí- se resigno la pelinegra. Abrieron la puerta sin dificultad, anunciando su entrada con un murmullo, más nadie contesto.

Se adentraron en la solemne habitación, nada destacaba más que el gran trono que se encontraba al fondo, el trono del dios del cielo. Se acercaron lentamente, intimidadas por la magna construcción, mirando cada rincón y cada detalle. Sintiendo miedo por el gran reiatsu que se conservaba ahí.

Sus pasos las llevaron al trono, aquel asiento les llamaba, les atraía con intensidad. Sus manos de elevaron como tratando de alcanzarlo. Más apenas habían rozado sus manos el pilar cuando…

-que hacen aquí?- pregunto una voz profunda e imponente. Las chicas voltearon y quedaron atónitas al ver aquella figura en el umbral de la puerta.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí nos quedamos, espero les guste. Y sepan que nunca, NUNCA dejare de escribir, se que me tarde en subir esto, fue por que me deprimí mucho con ese comentario y tuve que tomarme un descaso. Pero espero continuar con este lindo proyecto que no es mas que un regalo para una de mis mejores amigas: Mi querida Sad n.n esto es para ti, y para nadie mas. Si te gusta a ti, yo escribiré hasta la muerte


	4. L4MB

Hola OwO/) esto de vuelta con el cuarto capítulo. Este fue un poco más difícil, saben por qué? Porque quiero poner mas ulquigrimm, pero se me dificulta un poco.

Pero espero les este gustando, yo sé que cuando menos se quedan con la curiosidad; pues incluso a quien no les gusta anda leyendo el tercer capítulo XD eso me hace feliz. Espero el cuarto capítulo sea de su agrado.

Sad, ya sabes que esto es solo para ti :3 un regalo desde el fondo de mi corazoncito. Que lo disfrutes y te partas de risa con él. XD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.!!!-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo 4: L4-MB**_

- Grimmjow!!- aquel grito rompió el embrujo que el pelirrosa había lanzado sobre la sexta espada. Szayel abrió los ojos de golpe y busco a aquella criatura que había osado interrumpir el momento.

Lo primero que logro ver fue la imponente figura de la quinta espada, el arrancar se encontraba parado en el umbral de la puerta, visiblemente molesto.

-QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES, NNOITRA?!!- pregunto furioso el pelirrosa mientras avanzaba hacia el pelinegro con la firme decisión de borrarlo de la faz de hueco mundo.

-Tus fracciones le hicieron algo a MI tesla!!- reclamo molesto la quinta espada, poca importancia dio al Szayel.

-QUE?!- pregunto Grimmjow bastante confundido. Pero el científico, apenas escucho hablar de aquellos hollows, sintió su sangre hervir esas niñas ni siquiera estaban ahí y ya le habían arruinado sus planes otra vez.

-tus fracciones le han hecho algo a tesla!- Nnoitra se aparto para mostrar a su pequeña fracción que permanecía oculta a sus espaldas.

-Eh?- Szayel miro al rubio con detenimiento. A su parecer el chico se encontraba en perfecto estado, no lucia cansado, sus ojos eran vivaces y brillantes, sus mejillas lucían un poco sonrojadas; pero nada de qué alarmarse, incluso esbozaba una tierna y sutil sonrisa- yo lo veo muy bien- comento mientras seguía examinándolo.

-claro que no está bien!!!!- gruño molesto Nnoitra. –tan solo míralo!! Algo le hicieron esas mocosas tuyas.- dijo señalando acusadoramente al arrancar felino.

-que?- gruñe molesto la sexta espada. –como ellas pudrieron hacerle algo a tu fracción?

-no lo sé, pero tesla no actúa así.- insistió Nnoitra. Volteo a ver al pequeño arrancar de ojos ámbar y sin miramientos le ordeno. - mata a Grimmjow!

Szayel abrió los ojos asustado y se dispuso a parar el enfrentamiento, pero nada ocurrió. Tesla se había quedado quieto, mirando ensoñadoramente a su superior.

-Nnoitra-sama~…-murmuro presa de sus fantasías, sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar al espada.

-que lo mates!!!! –repite furico.

-si, Nnoitra-sama~. - respondió con ensoñación, tomo su espada y se enfila hacia Grimmjow.

-ya es suficiente tesla!- le paro al verle levantar la espada. –vez como no está normal?

-yo no veo el problema, para mi esta normal.- Grimmjow cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y enmarco una ceja.

-claro que no lo está, MI tesla.- la quinta espada fue interrumpida por su fracción que dejo escapar un suspiro. –no habría dudado ni un segundo en atacarte. Tus fracciones le hicieron algo!

-Nnoitra, fuera de mi laboratorio!!!- grito enojado el pelirrosa al ver que le habían interrumpido por una pequeña tontería.

-no, Grimmjow tiene que reparar lo que han hecho esas tontas niñas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-y entonces…el guerrero Sousuke decidió que necesitaba librarse de aquellas personas que le oprimían. Por lo cual, ideo encontrar el ejercito más fuerte y hacerlo suyo. – Gin movía la pequeña marioneta de zorro frente a las niñas. -y por fin encontró lo que buscaba, una piedra mágica que podía crear los guerreros más fuertes.

-oro…y luego?- las dos pequeñas estaban sentadas frente al shinigami de cabellos níveos, sus ojos estaban abiertos y miraban con emoción el títere que les contaba aquel cuento.

-Sousuke reunió a unos cuantos enemigos y entonces…- hizo una pausa dramática antes de continuar. – con ayuda de la piedra les transformo. –las dos fracciones se hicieron para adelante muy intrigadas. –pero el guerrero no contaba con que su príncipe, Hirako, llegaría a investigar y quedaría afectado por la maldición de la piedra.

-oh dios!- exclamo la pequeña de ojos dorados.

-y que le paso?- pregunto la serpiente con curiosidad y nerviosismo.

-pues….- la marioneta se movía abriendo los brazos. –los guardias del castillo llegaron y el guerrero tuvo que escapar, sin poder salvar a su príncipe, dejándolo a su suerte.

-que…Que paso con el guerrero Sousuke?- pregunto la del tocado.

-y con el príncipe- completo la del casquito de dragón.

-pues el guerrero tuvo que esconderse para evitar que la gente sospechara y sus enemigos le capturan.– sonrió ampliamente y continuo. –mientras que del amado príncipe de Sousuke nada se supo, desapareció mas se dice que se encuentra aun vagando por el mundo, sin librarse de su maldición.

-ooh –suspiraron decepcionadas las dos pequeñas.

-no se pongan tristes.- dijo mientras la marioneta les daba palmaditas en la cabeza.- el guerrero prometió que cuando lograra tomar el control, buscaría a su príncipe.

Ulquiorra iba caminando fuera de aquel cuarto y alcanzo a escuchar voces que surgían de aquel cuarto. Con lentitud se acerco y abrió la puerta

-que hacen aquí?- pregunto al ver a Gin hincado en el piso con las dos niñas a su alrededor. -Aizen-sama no permite que nadie este en este recinto sin su presencia.

-es que…nos perdimos.- se justificaron las niñas.

-usted que hace aquí?- pregunto mirando a Gin y la marioneta que aun estaba en su mano derecha.

-yo solo trataba de animarlas.- le sonrió el peliblanco. –oye Ulquiorra-kun, podrías llevarlas con Grimmjow? Yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer- sin esperar una afirmación de parte de la cuarta espada, Gin salió.

-acompáñenme.- les dijo mientras abría la puerta indicando que salieran. Las niñas le obedecieron. –tengo algunos encargos de Aizen-sama, desconozco la ubicación de Grimmjow pero supongo que lo encontraremos en el camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-hermanas!!! Hermanas!!- cierto rubio, que de casualidad era hermano de Szayel, andaba buscando a Sad y sai por todas las noches, mas no lograba hallar de ellas ni un rastro. –Grimmjow va a matarme.- se quejaba de vez en cuando al sentir su búsqueda inútil.

-Il Forte? – Caminando por el pasillo salió un joven arrancar de cabello grisáceo, su nombre era D-Roy Linker. De casualidad iba pasando por aquel pasillo cuando logro escuchar algunas maldiciones de parte de su camarada.

-hermanas!!!! –continuaba gritando, pues para colmo de males ni el nombre de las niñas se sabía.

-que es lo que buscas?- le cuestiono D-Roy, otros de los miembros de la fracción de Grimmjow.

-a las niñas esas.- contesto sin darle importancia a la presencia de su compañero.

-que niñas?- el peliblanco se le acercaba curioso.

-unas mocosas que Grimmjow me encargo.- el rubio se asomaba dentro de un cuarto pero no veía nada más que tinieblas.

-aah…- su voz se tornaba molesta. – y por que las buscas con tanta insistencia?

-porque me urge encontrarlas.- gruñía molesto.

-olvídalas, vamos a buscar algo mejor que hacer. - le cerró el paso y le ofreció una cálida sonrisa.

-no puedo.- detuvo sus pasos y miro al pequeño tiburón.

-anda, ni que les fuera a pasar algo.- insistió el de cabellos canos.

-no, tengo que encontrarlas.- insistió el rubio hermano de Szayel.

-Jo! porque?- pregunto frunciendo el seño.

-porque si no Grimmjow me matara!- dijo mientras se le acercaba y le clavaba la mirada. –Ayúdame a buscarlas.- pidió con una expresión preocupada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-FUERA DE AQUÍ!!- amenazaba molesto la octava.

-no me voy hasta que tesla este bien!- replicaba Nnoitra fúrico, sus ojos se encontraban clavados en la mirada celeste de Grimmjow.

-porque te consta que fueron ellas?!- Grimmjow no se dejaría, y menos de Nnoitra Jiruga.

-Nnoitra-sama~…usted se preocupa por mi.- murmuraba con ensoñación el rubio, sus pupilas doradas estaban fijas de su amo. Se sentía tan emocionado de verlo discutir por su causa.

-solo con ellas ha platicado, solo ellas pudieron ser!

-no pueden ni lanzar un cero y quieres que le hagan algo a tu fracción?- pregunto sarcástica la sexta espada.

-NNOITRA ES EN SERIO!!!- Szayel ponía una mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada, no podía seguir aguantando eso. Quería estar a solas con el arrancar felino. –LARGO DE AQUÍ!!

-que no me voy!

-hermanas!- la voz de Il Forte resonó por todo el laboratorio. Se acercaba caminando por el pasillo y se le oía cerca. El silencio comenzó invadir la habitación, los gritos y las peleas cesaron a la espera de la aparición de la fracción. –hermanas donde están?!!- paso por la puerta de los aposentos de Szayel y Grimmjow no dudo en llamarle.

-Il Forte! – rugió enojado. El rubio dio un brinco y volteo temeroso buscando a su superior.

-Grimmjow…- murmuro y sintió los cabellos de su nuca erizarse, no podía tener peor suerte. –que…en que puedo ayudarte?- pregunto tratando de mantener la calma.

-donde están las fracciones? Tráelas de inmediato!

-si…pero…- como podía decirle que no sabía dónde estaban? ¿Como podía decir que no había sido capaz de cuidar a unas niñas, ni siquiera por 5minutos? –es que…yo…

-donde están?- inquirió la quinta espada con rudeza.

-es que…- murmuro mientras pensaba algo. –estamos jugando y….yo tengo que encontrabas, si, estamos jugando- mintió.

-tráelas ahora- ordeno el peliazul bastante enojado, no tanto con su fracción como lo estaba con Nnoitra.

-…- el rubio se quedo mudo, las escenas de su funeral pasaban lentamente ante sus ojos y se encomendaba a la bondad de Aizen que Grimmjow no lo matara.

-Il Forte…-Grimmjow comenzó a sospechar. –donde están las mocosas?

-están escondidas- D-Roy se asomo por el umbral de la puerta. –Estamos jugando.- sonrió con naturalidad. Su mirada se poso en su rubio compañero. –(me debes una, y me la pagaras pronto, muy pronto).

-Grimm-chan!!- las niñas aparecieron por fin, venían acompañadas de la cuarta espada y se emocionaron mucho al ver al arrancar de cabellos azules.

-(estoy salvado!)- agradeció mentalmente el hermano mayor de Szayel al ver a las niñas entrar, hoy era su día de suerte.

Corrieron felices hacia el que era su amo, mas sus pasos se detuvieron de golpe y en sus rostros se dibujo una mueca de terror al toparse con su peor pesadilla, Szayel Aporro. Retrocedieron, el pelirrosa les clavo la mirada y les sonrió maliciosamente. No hacían falta palabras, el dialogo entre en científico y las fracciones. Sai y Sad sabían que si querían conservar la vida debían mantenerse alejadas de aquel espada a como diera lugar.

-donde estaban?- pregunto Grimmjow mirándolas con rudeza.

-escondidas en la sala del trono.- anuncio Ulquiorra.

-así que de verdad estaban jugando?- el peliazul lucio un tanto sorprendido.

-que le hicieron a tesla?!- grito Nnoitra mientras miraba a las niñas con ganas de matarlas.

-waaa!!!! La cuchara gigante quiere matarnos!!- gritaron asustadas mientras corrían a esconderse tras Ulquiorra.

-phhhhfff…-Grimmjow trato de contener la risa, mas no pudo. –jajaja cuchara, Jo eso es tan bueno- dijo riendo de buena gana.

-cállate Grimmjow!!- le reprocho el pelinegro.

-bueno, Il Forte y yo nos tenemos que ir.- dijo el arrancar de cabellos cenizos mientras tomaba al rubio del brazo y lo jalaba- me debes una- le susurro maliciosamente.

-cuchara?- pregunto Ulquiorra sin comprender.

-si, Nnoitra parece cuchara.- le dijo Sad.

-y si Nnoitra es la cuchara….-Sai lo pensó y su mente infantil saco una conclusión muy rápida. –Teslita es el tenedor?

-QUE?! A quien llamas cuchara!!- reclamo Nnoitra.

-díganle de una vez que no le hicieron nada a su fracción.- rogó Szayel ya desesperado por la gran reunión que se llevaba a cabo en su laboratorio, sin su consentimiento.

-eh? Nosotras?- pregunto la serpiente asomándose sobre el hombro de Ulquiorra.

-nosotras no le hicimos nada a Teslita.- anuncio la pequeña de cabello esmeralda.

-ya ves, armaste este escándalo por nada.- sonrió malicioso el arrancar felino.

-claro que no! Algo le hicieron!- insistió desesperado.

-esto yo lo arreglo.- anuncio muy segura la pequeña de cabellos azabache. Todas las miradas se posaron en ella, la chica avanzo hacia tesla que permanecía al lado de su amo. Levanto su mano. –DESPIERTA!!- y si previo aviso descargo un certero zape en la nuca del rubio .

-AAUCH!- se quejo al final la fracción. –Nnoitra-sama? –pregunto preocupado, pues sabía que cuando Nnoitra llegaba a golpearle era porque le había desobedecido o ofendido su orgullo sin querer.

-ya esta.- sonrió satisfecha la pequeña pelinegra.

-que le habían hecho?- pregunto molesto Nnoitra mientras se acercaba y tomaba el mentón de tesla para examinarlo detenidamente.

-que no le hicimos nada!- recalcaron las pequeñas. –para que le haríamos daño?

-jump…- al no encontrar cambio en su tesla, el pelinegro gruño. – más les vale no volver a acercarse a tesla.

-celos Nnoitra?- pregunto el arrancar felino con una sonrisa.

-ja! De qué?- respondió retador mientras salía del cuarto. –yo no tengo por qué ponerme celoso de nada. TESLA MUÉVETE!! – ordeno mientras se aventuraba a los pasillos de las noches.

-si Nnoitra-sama- el rubio dio una vaga mirada a las niñas y les sonrió, estaba agradecido con ellas.

-y bien Grimmjow, no quiere probar a tus niñas?- le dijo Szayel con una sonrisa seductora y un tanto maliciosa. –mi pequeño hollow está listo.

-seguro que esa cosa no es peligrosa?- insistió la sexta espada.

-si, es segura y mansa como un cachorrito.- mintió.

-si van a relazar un entrenamiento debo estar presente.- dijo Ulquiorra dando un paso hacia donde estaba el científico.

-claro que no!- Szayel se opuso rotundamente, la presencia de Ulquiorra solo afectaría su plan. –tú no tienes por qué venir.

-tengo que, Aizen me ordeno seguir el proceso de estas fracciones.- eso terminaba con la discusión, Szayel no podía oponerse a las órdenes de Aizen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-bien, escúchenme una vez. No lo repetiré- Szayel se encontraba en el desierto que rodeaba las noches, Sai y Sad estaban frente a él, mirándolo con desconfianza y miedo. –este es L4MB, tiene la capacidad de regenerarse a gran velocidad, por lo que no deben contenerse al atacar.

-…- las niñas le miraban con los ojos muy abiertos.

-que les pasa?- pregunto fastidiado Szayel al ver que no reaccionaban.

-y…con que lo atacamos?- pregunto temerosa sai.

-ay por el amor del….-se contuvo pues Grimmjow le estaba mirando de cerca. –con tu espada, o con un cero. Yo que sé tan solo golpéenlo.

-cero?- pregunto la pelinegra ladeando su cabeza.

-bueno, suerte.- se alejo de las niñas y abrió la caja de el experimento. –bien mi corderito…-le dijo al pequeño animal de grandes pupilas negras que se asomaban dentro de su máscara hollow. –es hora de que puedas serme útil.

La pequeña criatura avanzo y las pequeñas la miraron con ternura. Mas Grimmjow les ordeno ponerse serias. Sad tomo su espada, la cual colgaba de su cintura, protegida por su funda de color verde, la desenfundo y se dispuso a atacar al experimento. Sai sonrió un tanto emocionada y de un golpe saco su arma de la funda esmeralda.

-kukuku (tan solo falta esperar…)- sonrió malicioso el científico.

Se lanzaron contra la pequeña criatura y comenzaron a atacarla con sus espadas. La criatura se movía rápidamente esquivando los golpes con facilidad, las chicas no estaban acostumbradas a moverse en batalla y usar el sonido para darles alcance les costaba trabajo, mas poco a poco lograban descubrir aquellas habilidades que para un arrancar eran innatas.

Después de mucho pelear y que la criatura se regenerase varias veces. Hubo un momento donde la criatura se descuido y quedo a merced de la katana de la pelinegra que comenzó a descargar una lluvia de cortes hasta casi rebanarla como filete.

-(ahora es cuando)- Szayel sonrió y disimuladamente chasqueo los dedos. Aquel sonido no es perceptible pero las ondas resuenan en los oídos de la bestia con fuerza, ante el siguiente golpe la cabeza del carnero cae y deja de moverse.

Pasan unos segundos de expectación mientras todos miraban la criatura inerte. La serpiente se acerco y comenzó a picar a la criatura suavemente con la punta de su espada.

-se murió?- pregunto la peliverde aun lejos.

Pero no! La criatura se levanto y dio una fuerte embestida contra Sad. La pequeña no logro ni siquiera protegerse y termino lanzada varios metros lejos.

La chica del casco de dragón miro con horror como la bestia sacaba unos dientes largos y filudos que chorrean baba. Jadeando con frenesí la cosa se lanzo contra Sad que apenas de estaba levantando y le volvió a derribar, puso un cuerno contra la garganta y le impidió levantarse. Mientras la criatura rugía sus largos dientes provocaban profundos surcos en la piel de la chica.

-Szayel, detenlo!!- le grito Grimmjow desesperado.

-QUIETO!!!- le ordeno, mas aquel hollow continuo rugiendo. –LAMB!!

La bestia se levanta y se dispone a devorar a la chica de cabellos negros, su quijada se desencajaba para ampliar el rango de su mordida y poder partir a la chica en dos. La otra fracción mira asustada como su compañera es masacrada.

-SAD!!!- la llama con desesperación, sus piernas tiemblan y su mente es una maraña de ideas. Sus brazos de mueven, se levantan firmes hacia el carnero, sobre pone una palma sobre la otra, y más por instinto que por otra cosa, acumula su energía en ellas. –CERO!! – grita, de sus manos surge un rayo de tonalidad verde-azulado de gran magnitud.

Los ojos de los espadas se abrieron con asombro, aquel cero no era posible para alguien de tan bajo reiatsu. Szayel miro las graficas de su tabla, los datos habían cambiado de forma alarmante. Aquel golpe habría terminado con la bestia, mas la poca experiencia de la chica le hizo errar el tiro. Aunque el golpe dio en el costado, tan solo elimino la parte trasera de su cuerpo.

LAMB clavo sus ojos en la chica de cabellos verdes, aparto sus dientes de Sad y embiste contra la chica del casco. Sai evita los ataques con trabajos, empuñando su espada aleja los dientes de su cuerpo y retrocede. Más en un ataque sorpresa, la bestia le lanza un cero directo al pecho que la tumba y hace que la espada vuele metros lejos de su portadora.

-mi espada….necesito…a Dragón- murmura. Asustada mientas se arrastra por la arena. Apenas puede tomar la empuñadura y levantarla contra su atacante, cuando la bestia le muerde el brazo y lo introduce en su boca hasta más arriba del hombro, casi arrancando lo de una mordida.

Su grito desgarrador hace reaccionar a la serpiente, levanta la vista con dificultad. Sujeta su espada y camina tambaleante, Szayel la mira con curiosidad pues ha comenzado a despedir una gran cantidad de reiatsu.

-muerde, serpiente- murmura. Su resurrección se activa, su cuerpo cambia. De su espalda surgen dos poderosas serpientes, se deslaza con sonido y queda frente a la bestia. –suéltala!- le ordena con furia, las dos serpientes sujetan las mandíbulas de aquel monstruo y las separan de golpe, desencajándolas y "matando" a la bestia. Sai cae de golpe, con el brazo apenas sujeto de jirones de piel.

De pronto, Sad cae de rodillas, la resurrección le ha cansado tanto que apenas puede mantenerla.

LAMB comienza a estremecerse mientras su cuerpo se cura y aquella cosa se levanta pesadamente.

-ah…a-aléjate.- gruñe con sus últimas fuerzas. Aquella bestia se acerca con lentitud, después de todo, sus presas no van a escapar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del cuarto cap. OwO -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jeje me tarde un poco, pero creo que es un buen capitulo, n.n espero les guste. OwO/) Y me dejen un review!!!! Sé que a mucho este fic no les agrada, pero en fin, no soy monedita de oro para gustarles a todos. Así que…sayo!!! Nos vemos en el quinto capítulo!

Por cada review que dejas el Quincy hace un lindo vestido de maiden para Ulquiorra-kun! OwO


End file.
